


Øyet som ser

by kvernknurr



Series: Frigg [5]
Category: Kaptein Sabeltann | Captain Sabertooth - Formoe
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvernknurr/pseuds/kvernknurr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frigg driver i land i Abra Havn, Rosa forbarmer seg over henne men Frigg har litt tilpasningsvansker. Kaptein Sabeltann glemmer aldri en slyngels ansikt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Øyet som ser

"Seilet sitter fast!" Skrek en stemme som såvidt bar over bølgepiskene og vindkastene.  
"Noen må spjære det!" Kom det fra broen på skipet. Frigg gryntet der hun klamret seg til rekkverket, etter en innpåsliten bølge hadde prøvd å dra henne med seg.  
Det var fritt leide fram til masten og hun la på sprang. En bølge snappet etter anklene hennes mens hun peste og arbeidet seg oppover masten. Nå kunne hun angre på at hun hadde blitt med denne gjengen til havs. Det virket som en god idé for et par dager siden. De var lovløse, stilte ingen spørsmål men forventet at alle gikk inn for å jobbe godt sammen. Alt hadde vært fint, gøy faktisk, helt opp til denne stormen. Hun ante ikke hva hun holdt på med, men nå hang hun og fomlet over seilet hun skulle spjære så vinden gikk gjennom. Hun fisket fram kniven, men før hun fikk gjort noe mer, hørte hun et knak, fulgt av et bulder som nesten ristet henne av. Piskeregnet og nattemørket gjorde det vanskelig å tyde hva som skjedde men så kjente hun at masten hun hang i, splintret og lente seg fremover. "Masten knekker!" Skrek nestkommandanten plutselig. Treverket var glatt, men Frigg kleip seg fast, føttene sparket og dinglet under henne. 

 

"Slipp masten, vi tar imot!" Var det noen som ropte under henne. Frigg kikket seg febrilsk rundt etter en alternativ løsning. "Slipp!" Gjentok de under henne. Så slapp hun. 

I et lite sekund kjente hun seg vektløs, men hun ble med et rykk hengende. Jakken hadde hektet seg på noe. "Jeg sitter fast!" Ropte hun panisk og vred seg nytteløst. Masten tippet lengre frem, til den fikk såpass fart at den nå kom stupende ned mot rekkverket. Frigg var så skrekkslagen at hun ble helt stille. Hun hang hjelpeløst fast mens masten knaste mot rekkverket i ei faderlig fart, og slengte henne ut i havet. 

"Mann over bord!" Et par stykker løp bortover mot kanten. "Frigg!" De skrek og ropte på henne, myste og lyttet, kastet ut repet, men ingen tok tak i det. Nestkommandanten ble stående en stund. "Slipp ned en av livbåtene." Stemmen hans var høy men fattet. Det ville være umulig å finne henne før stormen ga seg. Men hvis hun var der et sted, så var det nå en båt der ihvertfall å ta seg opp i. Skipet hadde senket farten nå som masten var knekt, men de måtte bare ri ut denne stormen og med det forsvant de i regnet. 

Frigg kavet og bykset mellom skummende bølger. Hun spyttet og snøftet, plasket og peste. Imellom bølgene og de knuste trebitene fikk hun øye på livbåten som slengte seg innimellom havfråden. Hun brukte resterende krefter til å svømme bortover og klatret oppi. Der ble hun liggende og tviholde seg fast til det svartnet for henne. 

***

Det var en varm sommermorgen i Abra Havn. Folk hadde allerede begynt å strømme om hverandre i gatene, men ingen hadde sett den lille båten som hadde drevet i land et stykke unna kaien. Frigg vred seg litt og åpnet øynene forsiktig mot det blendende sollyset. Det pulserte i leddene og hun snudde seg rundt så hun ble stående på alle fire og kjenne på om noe gjorde vondt. Jo, alt gjorde vondt, men føtter og armer kjentes i orden ut i det minste. Hun krøllet seg sammen i båten igjen og sukket.

"Men jeg vil fortsatt at du skal legge deg tidlig om kveldene, selv om du skal passe borgen til kaptein Sabeltann." Rosa blunket mot Pinky der de gikk sammen ned gaten. "Jada." Løy Pinky og svingte sorgløst med armene. Rosa fikk øye på den lille ukjente båten ned i vannkanten. "Hvem er det sin?" Pekte hun. Pinky stoppet og kikket på den, "Jeg har ikke sett den før." Konstaterte han. De klatret ned steinhellene og ned den lille strandlinjen mot båten, der Frigg lå i fosterstilling og hutret mens hun studerte sårene på hendene sine. 

"Hei!" Fikk Rosa knapt sagt før Frigg satt klar til sprang og stirret på de. "Jeg har kniv!" Freste hun forvirret og grep etter den, men den var borte. Hun kikket seg rundt og klappet på samtlige lommer, men ingen kniv. Ut med en avvergende, oppskrapt hånd, klar til å løpe vekk til tross for den verkende kroppen.  
"Hva er det som har skjedd? Er du pirat?" Spurte Rosa forsiktig. "Ikke pirat." Sa hun platt og strøk seg over en øm arm.  
"Men skipet jeg var på kom utfor en storm." Hun bet tennene sammen for å holde seg i sjakk. 

"Ja, det var uvær helt inn hit i Abra Havn også igår. Er du skadet?" Rosa kom litt nærmere. Frigg trakk til seg armen og kvelte et ynk. "Nei, bare litt mør."  
"Kom ut av båten, så får jeg se. Du er jo dyvåt ihvertfall." Rosa vinket henne ut mot seg, men Frigg nølte litt først. Hun tråkket forsiktig ut og var helt nede på knærne i sanden før hun klarte å rette seg opp. "Du ser hel ut, men falleferdig, mildt sagt." Rosa delte et blikk med Pinky. "Kom med meg, så skal du få noen tørre klær og mat." Inviterte Rosa. Hun snudde seg til Pinky, "Dra til borgen du, og hør hva han har å si. Men skynd deg, for han drar vel snart." Pinky nikket og løp av sted.

Frigg sto midt på golvet inne hos Rosa. "Flaks jeg aldri kaster noe klær, dette kledde du jo bra!" Uttalte Rosa stolt. Hun var litt høyere og mer formfull enn Frigg, men klærne passet bra. Skjorten under den hvite og blå jakken, mørkegrå bukser og et par lærstøvler. "Vil du jeg skal sy jakken din?" Spurte Rosa og kikket på flengen den hadde fått i ryggen. 

"Hvorfor er du så...hjelpsom?" Spurte Frigg. Rosa lo, "Vel, jeg syntes jo synd på deg. Jeg tenker at jeg ville satt pris på en hjelpende hånd om jeg drev i land et sted." Hun trakk på skuldrene og smilte. "Jeg heter Rosa, forresten." La hun til. Frigg trakk litt på smilebåndet, "Frigg." Kremtet hun. Så kom Pinky styrtende inn døren, med selveste Kaptein Sabeltann like bak. "Jeg hører vi har fått en gjest i Abra Havn." Sa han og kom inn døren, hvorpå han tvert trakk sverdet. "Du!" Glefset han og pekte sverdet mot Frigg. 

"Du!" Kvekket hun med vidåpne øyne og snublet bakover til hun rygget i en vegg. Rosa og Pinky trakk seg unna de også, "Hva? Hva er det, kaptein Sabeltann?" Spurte Rosa forvirret. "Denne rotta her er bare trøbbel!" Raste han. 

"Du må da ta feil? Hun drev i land etter stormen inatt." Sabeltann stirret truende på Rosa før han snudde seg mot Frigg igjen, "Kaptein Sabeltann glemmer aldri et ansikt. Du gikk planken den gangen og ikke tro at du slipper unna nå heller!" Sabeltann holdt sverdet tett opp mot Frigg, som sto og dirret av skrekk. "Men det er jo så lenge siden, kan vi ikke glemme det?" Pep hun prøvende. Sabeltann knurret og stakk henne litt i brystet med sverdet. "Vær så snill, kaptein Sabeltann. Hva slags sted er Abra Havn om vi ikke kan ta til oss skipbrudne mennesker?" Tryglet Rosa. Sabeltann svarte ikke, men trakk til seg sverdet etterhvert og snøftet. "Greit, men det er bare fordi jeg ikke har tid til denne tangkvasten." Murret han og hevet et øyebryn til Frigg, som fortsatt sto opp til veggen. 

"Men da er hun ditt ansvar, Rosa!" Så snudde han seg mot Pinky, "Og hold henne unna borgen. Jeg vil ikke ha den langfingra rotta nært borgen i det hele tatt, skjønner du?" Han pekte hardt på Pinky. "Ja, kaptein Sabeltann, jeg skjønner." Sabeltann stirret på de en stund før han snudde så kappen bak han pisket rundt seg. "Den Sorte Dame kaster loss om få minutter." Sa han idet han gikk.

 

"Kanskje du kan gå og se om Sabeltann trenger hjelp?" Spurte Rosa. "Ja, greit." Svarte Pinky og løp av sted. Rosa satte hendene på hoftene, "Hva var det Sabeltann snakket om? Så du er pirat likevel?" 

Frigg ristet på hodet, "Nei! Jeg er ikke det. Jeg bare..." Hun stoppet opp litt, "Jeg havnet ved et uhell på skipet hans og stakk uheldigvis noen kjepper i hjulene hans." Mumlet hun. Rosa så på henne en stund. "Skal du lage bråk her da?" Hun rynket med brynene. "Nei! Nei, jeg skal dra herifra så fort jeg får sjansen." Rosas uttrykk mildnet betraktelig. "Ja, men da så!" Sa hun med et smil. "For min del må du gjerne bo her så lenge du vil." 

 

***

Det gikk ikke mange dager før Friggs virkelige farger kom til syne. Hun hadde ikke gjort noe brekk, men hver natt var hun ute for å få bukt på rastløsheten sin.  
Det var blitt kveld, og Rosa kom inn på kjøkkenet sitt, "Se, nå har jeg sydd deg en genser til." Sa hun og holdt opp en brun, tykk genser med skinnlapper på skuldrene. Frigg snudde seg vekk fra vinduet. "Oi, så snilt av deg." Frigg kom bortover for å se nærmere på den. "Foresten, feide du bakom huset idag?" Spurte Rosa. Frigg stilnet, "Nei...jeg." Hun dro på det mens Rosa myste. "Hvorfor ikke?" Frigg trakk på skuldrene, "Jeg holdt på med noe annet, så hadde jeg ikke lyst." Rosa hevet et øyebryn. "Da kan du vel gjøre det nå?" Hun smilte lurt og pekte på kosten. "Men jeg har ikke lyst." Sa Frigg spakt. Rosa fnyste lett, "Hør, du får mat og husly hos meg, da kan du vel gjøre meg noen små tjenester?" Hun nikket bort mot kosten. "Hvis ikke kaster du meg ut?" Frigg så oppriktig spørrende ut. Rosa himlet med øynene, "Nei, hvor får du det ifra? Se nå, kan du ikke bare gjøre meg noen tjenester. Det er alt jeg ber om." Hun hentet kosten og stakk den i armene på Frigg. "Kost ute er du grei, før det blir helt mørkt." Hun åpnet bakdøren og dyttet lett i Frigg. 

Frigg ble stående i bakgården noen sekunder, kosten i hånden og kikke seg rundt. Det glødet svakt fra et av Olivers vindu et par hus lengre vekk. Han var også alltid oppe til langt på natt. Hun slapp kosten og løp stille ut den åpne porten, ned mot noen eplekasser som sto stablet opp mot en vegg. Fra de rakk hun opp til en balkong og deretter til taket på et skur, hvor hun kunne klatre opp på taket til rekkehusene. Hun snek rundt lydløst i høyden. Herifra kunne hun se inn i Rosas hus, til kaien og havet, og Sabeltanns borg. Det lyste fortsatt fra Olivers vindu, så hun trippet lett over takene, hvor tørr sand raslet når det rant ned, og en og annen knekt takplate klirret under henne. Hun gled stille ned mot Olivers balkong. Det var så spennende å snike inn. Noen ganger hadde han ikke merket henne, og første gangen han hadde invitert henne inn, turte hun ikke. 

Nå sto hun og snek inn vinduet hans. Det blåste en lett bris så gardinene i den åpne balkongdøren hans flagret innover. Oliver satt med ryggen til og holdt på ved skrivebordet.  
"Jasså, så katten i natten er her på besøk igjen?" Humret Oliver og snudde seg i stolen. Frigg kom fram et steg fra skyggene. 

"Det er vel ikke tilfeldigvis karameller du er på jakt etter?" Han kikket seg rundt og fant godteposen. Frigg smilte forsiktig og gled inn døren. Nå hadde hun vært her såpass mange ganger at hun tillot seg å gå rett inn. Det var så spennende å besøke han, og underlig trygt. Døren til balkongen var alltid åpen såfremt det var opphold, det var varmt og lunt inne hos han, og Oliver hadde så rolig en væremåte. Seige bevegelser, snakket med dyp og trygg stemme, maste aldri. Forlangte aldri noe, men bydde alltid på noe godt. Og om han ikke hadde noe nytt å vise frem, billedbøker, origamidyr eller glitrende steiner, så tok han frem det underlige instrumentet sitt og spilte litt. Han kalte det siter, en slags halsløs gitar. Den kunne han spille og hun lytte til i timevis.

***

Frigg våknet forvirret av et måseskrik. Hun skvatt så måsen flakset avsted. Gardinen fra balkongen blafret i ansiktet hennes der hun lå på Olivers sofa. Hun satte seg opp og fant en seig karamell klistret i hånden. Oliver lå i sengen med instrumentet på fanget og sov tungt. Ned den smale trappen hans stavret hun seg og listet seg ut ytterdøren. Det var såvidt en svak dis av morgenlys gjennom de tomme gatene.

Det var blitt ettermiddag før Frigg hadde kommet seg opp av gjestesengen hos Rosa. Hun hadde kjent matlukt og fristen ble for stor til å sove videre. Nå sto hun i døråpningen til kjøkkenet. Rosa snudde seg. "Er du sulten?" Frigg nikket, "Ja, veldig." "Flott! Da kan du gå ut og feie bakgården før vi spiser." Smilte Rosa tilfreds. Hun surnet litt i blikket, "Ettersom du ikke gjorde det igår. Hvor forsvant du denne gangen da?!" Hun holdt roen, men det var tydelig at det irriterte litt.  
Frigg ble litt satt ut. "Jeg dro til Oliver." Rosa sukket lett, "Greit, men hvorfor feide du ikke før du dro ihvertfall? Dessuten er det ikke alle som liker at du smyger rundt husveggene om natten." Frigg trakk på skuldrene. "Uansett, gå ut nå og fei, så blir det mat når du er ferdig." Hun la armen rundt Frigg og skøv henne mot bakgården, "Så jeg får ikke mat hvis jeg ikke feier?" Frigg lot seg skyve, men snudde i døren. "Fei nå bare den bakgården, er du snill." Sa Rosa overbærende og smilte mens hun skjøv Frigg vekk fra døren og låste den. 

Frigg sukket og plukket opp kosten, da merket hun en duft av nystekte brød. Det måtte komme fra bakeren like ved. Han var lett å rappe fra. Hun slapp kosten og løp til den høye porten mellom husveggene. Men den var låst. Frigg så seg rundt. Ingen steder å klatre. Hun skvatt til da det klirret i Rosas kjøkkenvindu. Rosa pekte på kosten som lå slengt på bakken og smilte ertende. 

***

Et par uker senere, og Frigg hadde lagt til seg en ny og snedig rutine. Hvis hun ikke var hos Rosa, kunne hun ikke gjøre husarbeid. Så hun skygget banen så ofte som mulig. Enten var hun hos Oliver, eller så fant hun seg et gjemmested å sove. Rosa likte ikke at Frigg var borte så ofte, ettersom hun hadde lovet å ta ansvar for henne, men det var lite hun kunne gjøre. Å tjore henne fast i bakgården var for drøyt, men hun hadde nesten vurdert det et par ganger, når hun hadde gått rundt bekymret og lett etter henne, og funnet Frigg sovende på stranda under en opp ned robåt. Eller når naboene hadde funnet henne sovende i hønsehuset, opptil flere ganger. Frigg hadde bare trekt på skuldrene og forklart at hun sov så godt under hønsenes klukking. Hun hadde da så klart ikke nevnt at hun også tok et par egg av og til. Akkurat slik hun heller ikke nevnte all frukten hun forsynte seg av når ingen så henne, eller hvordan hun nesten daglig fylte lommene hos bakeren. 

Så var det en ettermiddag Frigg hadde vært ekstra rastløs. Hun hadde hatt et av sine vanlige mareritt, og Rosas vekking hadde skremt henne så hun hadde slått vilt rundt seg og nesten truffet Rosa. Nå gikk hun med piggene ute til hun støtte på Pinky. "Hei Frigg! Hva skjer?" Han dro litt i fiskestangen sin. "Ingenting. Jeg tenkte å dra til skogs en tur." Sa hun henslengt. "Åh! Jeg har tråkket opp noen nye stier, vi kan jo teste de!" Pinky spratt opp. Hun fikk ikke summet seg før Pinky tok henne i armen og dro henne med seg. De løp som to viltre unger forbi menneskene, over gaten og inn mot foten av jungelen.

 

De hadde gått så langt innover som stien rakk, og nå var det snart mørkt. "Jeg tror vi må gå tilbake nå." Sa Pinky og snurret en kvast rundt fingrene. Frigg hutret seg litt, "Så ekkelt stille det er her." Bemerket hun. Pinky kikket seg rundt, "Ja, du har rett. Jeg har ikke hørt fuglekvitter på lenge." De så på hverandre en stund men lot det være. Frigg ble rak i nakken, "Se der!" Hun hvisket nesten og pekte mot en liten åpning i skogen like bortenfor stien. "Det var ikke der sist." Sa Pinky forsiktig. "Det er noe som glitrer." Frigg turet fram med vann i munn og Pinky på slep. Så bråstoppet hun og stoppet Pinky med en håndbevegelse. Hun lyttet. Den umiskjennelige lyden av rep som gnager mot hverandre. "Pinky løp!" Frigg ble avbrutt av ett nett som sveipte henne av føttene og samlet henne i en bylt høyt over bakken. Pinky bråsnudde og skulle til å løpe, men ut av buskene kom to smidige menn stupende og grep han. Et fres og en blårøyk steg opp av bakken, ut av det kom en kobralignende mann.

"Maga Kahn!" Stammet Pinky. Frigg kikket først på Pinky og deretter på Maga Kahn. Han smilte tilfreds og klappet i hendene. "Se her ja, en flue i nettet mitt." Flirte han. Frigg rev i tauet, "Slipp meg løs!" Han viftet med hånden, "Jaja, snart." Pinky vred seg i armene til Maga Kahns menn. "Men først har jeg noe jeg vil vise dere." Maga Kahn smilte lekent og hentet fram en slags krystallkule. Han strøk på den og trykket den mot brystet. "Hils på Auge." Han smilte lurt til Frigg. "Er den ikke fin?" Pinky snøftet men Frigg var allerede interessert. Hun presset ansiktet mot tauet og bet seg i leppa. Han lo, "Ja, det var det jeg tenkte meg. Men den er ikke bare fin, den er veldig spesiell." Frigg var lutter øre. "Jeg har lagd den selv, og alle som ser inn i den må adlyde meg. Eller den jeg gir den til." Sa han kry og lo kneggende. 

"Kaptein Sabeltann kommer til å flå deg levende!" Avbrøt Pinky. Maga Kahn stønnet, "Neida, ikke med deres hjelp!" Ertet han. Pinky svelget, "Hæ?"  
Frigg klarte ikke ta blikket vekk fra kulen. Den var så vakker, så levende. Hun måtte røre ved den. "Frigg! Ikke hør på han, ikke la deg lure!" Forsøkte Pinky, men hun svarte ikke. Maga Kahn hentet fram et tau bak en busk og slaknet det litt, til nettet med Frigg var trygt på bakken. Hun viftet og kavet seg ut av nettet. "Løp!" Ropte Pinky, men Frigg snudde seg bare, "Vent nå litt." Sa hun rolig og kom nærmere Maga Kahn. Han la en stor arm rundt henne og lot henne se nærmere på kulen. Det lyste en stjernetåke inni den. "Nydelig, er den ikke?" Frigg nikket. "Frigg! Husk Kaptein Sabeltann! Han kommer til å kjølhale deg om han finner ut at du samarbeider med Maga Kahn." Advarte Pinky. Frigg rykket ut av armen til Maga Kahn, "Han har rett. Han misliker meg nok som det er. Han kommer til å kaste meg til haiene."  
Maga Kahn sukket, "Alltid skal det ende så voldelig." Sa han og knipset i fingrene. To menn til kom styrtende ut av buskaset og grep Frigg.

"Sånn. Da kan dere velge. Jeg kan ta dere til min øy og kaste dere i fangehullet der, eller du kan få låne Auge av meg og Abra Havn vil ligge for dine føtter." Han vippet den fram og tilbake mellom hendene. "Frigg, nei!" Ropte Pinky. Maga Kahn murret og trampet bortover til han. Han holdt fram kulen, men Pinky lukket øynene. "Hvis du ikke åpner øynene så gjør jeg dere begge om til rotter." Truet Maga Kahn. Hverken Pinky eller Frigg visste om han faktisk kunne gjøre det, men ingen ville ta sjansen. "Pinky!" Hveste Frigg redd. Han åpnet forsiktig øynene og så rett inn i kulens glød. "Du skal la Frigg bestemme selv om hun vil ha kulen eller ikke. Og du skal beskytte og hjelpe henne med det hun måtte ønske." Pinky så plutselig mer avslappet ut, men med et fjernt blikk. Det skremte Frigg så hun vred seg alt hun maktet i grepet til Maga Kahns menn. "Slapp av, jeg skal ikke bruke Auge på deg." Lo han. "Det trengs ikke. Dessuten er det best om du tenker selv når du bruker den." La han til. 

"Nå, vil du ha den?" Maga Kahn strakk ut armen og hold kulen opp mot henne. Han nikket til mennene, som sakte slapp henne. Hun var som betatt av Auges glød. Den var sort, ikke større enn en honningmelon, og glitret med ulike lys og levende bilder. Nå glødet den som en nattehimmel med et tusentalls stjerner. Frigg pustet tungt og strakk armene etter den. "Se derja, klart du vil. Så tar du den bare med deg og leker deg litt med den. Du vil fort finne ut hva den kan gjøre for deg." Klukket Maga Kahn ivrig. 

Frigg stakk den helt opp mot ansiktet, myste og blunket. Den var så underlig trolsk. Det suste forbi en meteorskur i den, som for å mate hennes nysgjerrighet. Hun klarte ikke rive vekk blikket fra den mens hun snudde seg for å gå, men Maga Kahn grep henne plutselig hardt i armen så hun kom ut av transen. "Et par ting til." Hvisket han. "Du skal spare Kaptein Sabeltann til meg. Bare lås han vekk et sted, jeg skal nemlig ha min hevn personlig." Frigg nikket og skulle til å dra igjen, men han slanget en arm rundt henne, "Og for all del, vær forsiktig med kulen. Du kan klemme, skrape og trille på den så mye du vil, men du må ikke miste den. Hvis du knuser den, så..." Han kaklet, malte som en katt og kysset henne bitende i nakken. "Jada, jeg skal være forsiktig." Forsikret hun og lirket seg vekk fra han, før hun snudde og gikk ut mot stien igjen, med en stille Pinky etter seg.

Det var blitt natt da de kom tilbake til Abra Havn, Frigg snudde seg til Pinky. "Du må vel opp til Sabeltanns borg og passe på?" Pinky nikket, "Ja." Var alt han sa og la i vei opp den lange veien til borgen.

Frigg strøk hånden over Auge og sukket stille. Det var lys i Olivers vindu enda, så hun løp nedover den tomme gaten og bort til der eskene sto, karret seg opp til balkongen og skuret mens hun sjonglerte med å holde kulen samtidig. Hun løp på kattepoter som vanlig over hustakene og gled ned til Olivers balkong.

Oliver satt med instrumentet sitt, og fikk fort øye på henne. "Neimen, Frigg, er du på besøk inatt? Hva er det du har der?" Spurte han og pekte.  
Hun tittet ned på kulen og opp på Oliver igjen mens hun kom inn. "Jeg har fått den av en som heter Maga Kahn." Sa hun rolig og satte seg på sengen hans. Oliver gispet og reiste seg fra stolen, "Hva? Dette er ondskap du holder. Hvorfor har du tatt imot denne? Legg den ifra deg!" Sa han forskrekket. Frigg så forundret på han. Var det virkelig så lett å bruke den som Maga Kahn hadde vist? Det kunne da umulig fungere. Oliver så på kulen med skrekk. "Slapp av." Prøvde hun. Han tok et dypt innpust og satte seg igjen. Det måtte da være tilfeldig. Hun bet seg i leppa og prøvde engang til. "Få maten din." Hvisket hun og nikket mot et urørt middagsfat han hadde laget istand. Oliver hadde ikke sett flere ganger på kulen etter første ordre, men han ga henne matfatet. Frigg kniste og gned hånden på kulen, "Spill for meg." Sa hun og bet seg i leppa. Og Oliver spilte på det underlige instrumentet sitt.

Regnet pisket inn den åpne balkongdøren til Oliver og det blåste så Frigg hutret seg våken. Omtåket blunket hun et par ganger og kjente at hun fortsatt holdt rundt Auge. Oliver hadde sovnet i stolen, hendene fortsatt på instrumentet. Hun smatt vekk, ned trappen, ut døren hans og ned gaten. 

Frigg var ikke helt sikker på hvor hun skulle, men Rosas stemme fikk oppmerksomheten hennes. "Hvor har du vært!" Sa hun strengt fra døren sin. Frigg kom bort mot henne, "Jeg har vært ute." Rosa snøftet, "Ja, men du kunne vel si ifra? Dessuten er bakeren, blant flere, på leting etter deg, han sier han vet du driver og rapper fra han." Hun inhalerte. "Kjære deg, kan du ikke prøve å beherske deg. Du får jo mat hos meg, du får alt du trenger hos meg. Og hva tror du kaptein Sabeltann sier når han får vite hva du holder på med her? Han kommer til å bli rasende på oss begge!" Frigg ble stående i ro, hun gadd ikke forsvare seg. "Hva er det du har der egentlig?" Spurte Rosa mistenksomt. Frigg ville ikke at Rosa skulle gå helt av hengslende, så hun skjulte den litt med armene og bestemte seg for å ikke nevne Maga Kahn, "Ingenting." Mumlet hun. 

Rosa prustet, "Få se. Er det noe du har tatt hos kaptein Sabeltann?" Frigg ble stor i øynene, "Nei!" Nektet hun og tok et steg bak. Rosa kom nærmere, "Det ser ut som noe han kunne eid. Har du vært i borgen hans og stjålet denne?" Rosa stirret på Frigg, som tviholdt på kulen. "Jeg ser at du ljuger!" Rosas blikk vek ikke og Frigg vurderte å løpe, men hun ble stående som støpt i bakken, ute at stand til å svare for seg. "Greit! Kom hit!" Rosa var lynrask, "Du har husarrest!" Sa hun strengt og grep fatt i armen på Frigg, mens hun røsket kulen ut av hendene på henne, "Nei, slipp!" Jamret Frigg og snublet innover bak Rosa. 

"Slipp meg! Skal du sperre meg inne?" Frigg stablet seg på føttene igjen. "Nei, jeg skal sperre deg ute." Sa Rosa tørt og geleidet henne videre og ut.  
Frigg rynket brynene forvirret, "Kutt ut, da. Gi meg glasskulen."  
Men bakdøren smalt igjen. "Du kan være der ute og tenke på saken en stund. Så får du komme inn når du har bestemt deg for å oppføre deg."  
Frigg stønnet og løp for å sjekke porten, men den var låst. Hun løp tilbake til bakdøren, "Lukk opp!" Ropte hun og røsket i dørhåndtaket. "Du kan bare spare stemmebåndet ditt en stund, for jeg skal ut en snartur." Hørte hun Rosa si.

Hun hadde studert disse veggene før, og det var intet nytt. Ingen steder å klatre eller komme seg ut på noen måte, så Frigg måtte pent sette seg og vente.

Regnet pøste ned nå, og Frigg syntes hun hørte noe på innsiden av døren. Hun spratt opp og lyttet. Nå var det stille, men hun var sikker på hun hadde hørt noen. "Lukk opp!" Ropte hun og rev i døren igjen. "Det høljer jo ned!" La hun til i håp om litt sympati. Hun hørte plutselig en nøkkel vri om og opp kom døren. Der sto Rosa med glasskulen i hånden. "Få den." Prøvde Frigg, og Rosa ga den lydig tilbake. 

Frigg flirte i vantro og rygget mot utgangsdøren, "Ikke bry deg med hvor jeg er og slutt å gi meg husarbeid." Rosa smilte, "Greit, ser deg senere da?" Frigg måpte og kikket ned på glasskulen. Hun kunne knapt tro det. Auge blunket flørtende i lyn og stjerneskudd opp mot henne. Så løp hun ut og opp mot borgen.

 

***

 

Førti netter passerte, og Frigg hadde vært høyt og lavt med glasskulen. Nå gikk hele Abra Havn som en flittig maurtue. Ingen sa lengre imot Frigg, og alle ville kjempet for å beskytte henne. Men de så knapt noe til henne. Frigg hadde tatt plass i Sabeltanns borg, og hun var fullt opptatt med å beundre Auge. Det var bare Pinky som var der og gjorde hva Frigg måtte ønske. Han bar ved, kokte vann, laget mat og vasket så flittig. Natt eller dag hadde ingen mening lengre. Alt som gjaldt var det glitrende lyset i glasskulen. 

Hun lå i badestampen og trillet på kulen. Den var tung nok til at den skulle synke, men den duppet så lett i vannet. Fargen fra stjernetåken reflekterte ned i vannet og kastet lange lys. Frigg blunket tregt og dyttet kulen under vann. Den spratt fort opp igjen. Det var så underlig hvor lett den var i vannet. Stjernetåken pulserte og ble om til et stormfullt hav. Det bruste og boblet, sydet og frådet, bølgene skummet inni kulen. Det var så vakkert, så virkelig. Hun grep fatt i Auge med begge hendene og trakk den opp til fjeset for å kjenne på varmen den ga ifra seg. Hun lot kroppen gli ned lengre i vannet til munnen var såvidt i overflaten, og holdt kulen fast under vann. Vannet glitret i alle slags farger og det sitret i hele kroppen. Frigg pustet tungt og sparket ufrivillig i stampen. Det skulle så lite til med denne glasskulen, bare et lite ønske og den frigjorde ren nytelse. Som om den visste hva hun tenkte.

Hun steg opp fra vannet og tok på seg en sort silkedrakt med røde linjer og et brodert motiv av flyvende svaler på ryggen. Et av mange klesplagg hun hadde overtatt fra Sabeltanns skattekammer. At det var Sabeltanns eiendom tenkte hun ikke lengre på. Ikke engang Maga Kahn streifet tankene hennes. Bare stjernetåken i glasskulen, og alle de andre vakre bildene og egenskapene kulen hadde. Ingenting annet betydde noe som helst. Ikke engang juvelene og skattene i Sabeltanns borg. 

Blikket hennes hang på kulen mens hun tok seg bort til Sabeltanns soverom. Der slengte hun seg ned på sengen med kulen. Hun fikk ikke sove uten å holde den tett inntil seg. Sidelengs lå hun og trillet den rundt på madrassen, hvisket til den som en elsker. Kroppen hennes var ikke søvnig, hun ville ha mer. Frigg satte seg på knærne i sengen. Hun snurret den rundt sin egen akse mellom beina og hvisket ømt. Den glimtet i hurtige lynnedslag og bølgende skyer som raste forbi. Frigg grep kulen skjelvende og peste. Hun fikk knapt dratt inn pusten igjen før hun kastet hodet bak og hikstet. Med begge hendene grep hun den og bet tennene sammen. Hele kroppen vugget så det knakte i sengen. Så løftet hun den opp og kastet seg selv ned på madrassen med et sukk. Frigg sovnet til bildet av et utemmelig nordlys. 

 

***

 

"Hvorfor kunne vi ikke vente med å legge til kai når folk er våkne." Mumlet Pelle til Pysa mens Den Sorte Dame gled nærmere og nærmere mot kaien. "Fordi hvis jeg må være ett sekund lengre her med Skalken ombord så kreperer jeg!" Hveste Sabeltann irritert. Det var sjeldent Sabeltann var så ivrig etter å få land under føttene, men det hadde ballet på seg med småproblemer, forsinkelser og proviantmangel så nå var det like før det raknet for han. Det beste var å legge til kai på dagtid, når alle i Abra Havn ville hjelpe til og det sto mat klar på bordet. Men kaptein Sabeltann var ikke så fin på det at han ikke kunne legge til i nattens stillhet og gå rett og legge seg. Festingen kunne vente. Nå ville han bare rett til borgen og total stillhet. Ikke mer Pelle og Pysa summende i øret, eller Benjamins evige sluttkommentar på alt. Skalkens supper. Han grøsset.

 

Pinky gikk forbi et vindu i Sabeltanns borg, og la merke til Den Sorte Dame som la til i havnen. Han snudde og løp mot soverommet hvor Frigg var. Han åpnet døren forsiktig. Det var ikke lengre noe poeng i å banke på, for Frigg hadde sluttet å svare. Gardinene var trukket for, og det var ikke et eneste lys i rommet foruten glasskulen. Frigg satt i sengen midt på golvet, med ryggen mot døren. Hun enset ikke at døren gikk opp. "Kaptein Sabeltann legger til kai." Informerte han.  
"Hvem?" Svarte hun uten å snu seg.  
"Kaptein Sabeltann." Gjentok han. "Kapteinen på Den Sorte Dame." Pinky kom lengre inn i rommet. Frigg strøk på kulen med dens levende bilder av flammer og boblende vulkaner. "Bare send han og alle andre vekk. Jeg er opptatt." Sa hun platt. Pinky, bundet av kulen som tjener, nikket dypt og forlot henne.

Pinky grep et spyd fra våpenlageret, låste døren bak seg og stakk nøkkelknippet ned i jorden under en buske. Der sto han parat til kaptein Sabeltann kom gående. Han hadde Langemann bak seg, bærende på en sekk full av skatter. 

"Pinky! Står du her ute midt i natten?" Langemann hørtes litt forvirret ut. Sabeltann lo, "Du ser vel han har stått vakt mens vi har vært på tokt." Knegget han og klappet Pinky på skuldrene. Langemann smilte skjevt. "Nå, lås opp døra da." Kommanderte Sabeltann utålmodig. Men Pinky sto stille. "Du er ikke ønsket her."  
"Hva?" Bjeffet kapteinen. "Prøver du være morsom? Lås opp så vi kommer inn, din reke!" Pinky stakk fram spydet mot Sabeltann. "Gå vekk, begge to. Keiserinnen Frigg er opptatt." "Hva?!" Skrek Sabeltann opprørt. Langemann slapp sekken, " Hva er det du sier? Keiserinne? Frigg? I Sabeltanns borg?" Langemann og Sabeltann så på hverandre. "Nå åpner du døren før jeg kaster deg på havet! Hører du?" Sabeltann prøvde å fekte vekk spydet, men Pinky pekte det rett på han igjen. Nå fyrte kapteinen seg opp, "Det holdet, din fluesopp. Nå forteller du hva som foregår!" Han trakk sverdet, men Pinky virket uanfektet. "Nå hører du på kaptein Sabeltann." Manet Langemann bekymret. 

"Jeg adlyder bare Frigg, Abra Havns keiserinne." Sabeltann så ut som han skulle få hjertestans. Han grep skulderen til Langemann som for ikke å svime av. Kapteinen rev spydet ut av hendene på Pinky og kastet det vekk. Så grep han tak i nakken på guttungen, "Kanskje en tur på planken vil fikse litt på oppførselen din?"  
"Kæpt'n." Mumlet Langemann forsiktig, som å minne han på at dette tross alt bare var en ung gutt.

Han fikk bare et hardt blikk til svar der de la avgårde tilbake til skuta.

Nå sto Pinky på planken, uten å sprekke. "Nå, har du tenkt å låse opp den døra og slippe meg inn?" Kapteinen viftet med sverdet. "Pinky, ta nå til fornuft." Tryglet Langemann. "Jeg er hennes trofaste tjener, og hun vil ikke ha besøk." "Da går du planken!" Tordnet Sabeltann og dyttet han bakover. Pinky gikk bakover til han tråkket et steg for langt og falt ned i vannet. Langemann kastet seg til rekkverket for å se. Det var ikke så dypt her, men Pinky var ikke så flink til å svømme. Det gikk et par sekunder og Pinky kom ikke opp igjen. 

"Kæpt'n." Langemann så på kapteinen med valpeblikket sitt. Og han fikk resultater. Sabeltann himlet med øynene, "Ja, så hent han da." Mumlet han og viftet med hånden.

Langemann rev av seg frakken og stupte uti. Sabeltann prøvde å skjule at han fulgte Langemann med et haukeblikk der han dukket under for å hente guttungen. Omsider kom han seg seg opp på Den Sorte Dame igjen, med en gjennomvåt Pinky. Han klappet Pinky litt på kinnet i håp om at det skulle være nok. Og det var det heldigvis. Pinky hostet og kavet før han satte seg opp. Langemann og Sabeltann delte et lettet blikk. 

"Er du i orden, gutt?" Hvisket Langemann. Pinky kjente etter. "Ja, jeg føler meg faktisk bedre enn jeg har gjort på lenge." Sa han forvirret. "Flott. Da får du en sjanse til. Lås opp borgen ellers er det rett på planken igjen!" Sabeltann surnet igjen. 

Pinky hostet, "Åh, kaptein, tilgi meg!" Han karret seg på føttene, "Det var den magiske glasskulen Frigg har som trollbandt meg!" Guttungen veivet oppjaget med armene foran Sabeltann. "Hva slags magisk glasskule?" Spurte Sabeltann kjapt. "Det var en hun fikk av Maga Kahn, hun er helt besatt av den!" Sabeltann skjøv Pinky unna, "Den fordømte rotta! Langemann, få samlet mannskapet. Pinky, lås opp borgen!" Pinky løp allerede avsted mot borgen. "Ai ai, kæpt'n." Langemann sto rakrygget, "Og takk for at jeg fikk redde Pinky." Sa han lavt. Sabeltanns bart viftet litt irritert og han murret, "Jeg vet at den guttungen betyr mye for deg." Det var noe mildt i stemmen hans før han veivet Langemanna avgårde og fulgte selv etter Pinky.

***

Så sto de der, alle mann, foran døren til Sabeltanns borg. "Javel, da gjør vi som planlagt. Jeg, Langemann, Pelle og Pysa kommer inn frontdøra, Pinky, Benjamin og Skalken, dere kommer fra baksiden som et bakholdsangrep. Så skal vi nok få tak i denne selverklærte keiserinnen" Knurret Sabeltann. Samtlige nikket og sa seg enig. Pinky snurret på nøkkelknippet, "Men husk, for all del, ikke se inn i glasskulen!" Sabeltann snøftet, "Jada, løp nå dere." Sa han og trakk sverdet.

Sabeltann, med sine menn på slep, styrtet inn frontdøren, "Kom fram ditt usle krek!" Freste han og kikket seg kjapp rundt. Frigg sto allerede øverst i trappen på tvers av rommet, med et kaldt og tomt blikk, hovmodig hevede øyenbryn og en trolsk aura. Den lyse manken, som en rotete glorie, bølget seg nedover en mørkeblå alt for lang kappe. Auge glitret i hendene hennes, og alle fire piratene kikket instinktivt på den som juvelsultne pirater, og var fortapt. Frigg strøk varsomt over Auge, "Still dere opp mot veggen, bli stående helt i ro der og ikke si noe som helst." Sa hun rolig. De fire mennene lystret villig og stilte seg opp på en ryddig rekke.

Friggs mine var uforandret. Hun fortsatte å stryke på kulen som tilsynelatende livnærte henne med energien sin. Hun formelig gled ned trappetrinnene og bort mot piratene. Kikket nysgjerrig på de, nå som hun virkelig kunne studere de. Hun rettet litt på vesten til Pysa, først i rekken. Så lenge på Pelle, opp og ned, videre til Langemann. Hun snurret på en av flettene hans, tvinnet den mellom fingrene, strøk deretter hånden litt over skjorten under den åpne frakken hans. Hun kikket opp på han, studerte skjeggstubbene som hadde grodd fram. Videre til Sabeltann. Hun så han ikke i øynene, men tok han i hånden, strøk en finger over ringene hans. Myste nysgjerrig på de, snudde hånden hans og kjente på den ru håndflaten. Hun slapp hånden hans idet hun hørte skritt i andre etasje. Frigg løp opp mot trappen igjen, kom nesten helt øverst i trappen før hun så Pinky, Benjamin og Skalken løpende mot henne, sverd og sabler trukket, ut av en mørk korridor. "Stopp!" Befalte hun panisk, men ingen av de hadde latt seg forføre av Auge. Hun pilte forvirret rundt og løp ned trappen med piratene etter seg. Den mørkeblå kappen kostet etter henne der de jaget henne gjennom foajeen, to stuer og inn mot den halvmørke spisestuen, hvor et enslig lite lys brant på veggen.

Hun snudde seg raskt for å se hvem som lå i teten, og det var i det sekundet hun snublet i et persisk teppe. Auge glapp ut av hendene hennes og fløy i en liten bue før den traff steingolvet i enden av rommet, og eksploderte i et regn av små krystalliserte glassfragmenter. Frigg gispet lydløst av synet, og det var som om noe rant vekk det samme øyeblikket. Som en tåke løftet seg, ikke bare fra skuldrene hennes, men fra hele Abra Havn. Hun krabbet forbi teppet og bort mot det som engang var Auge. Med skjelvende hender famlet hun etter bitene, som gled gjennom fingrene som sand. Hun hikstet stille. En skygge tårnet over henne og Frigg snudde seg sakte rundt. Det var Benjamin og hans salige flir som kikket ned på henne. "Næmmen, er det ikke Abras lille keiserinne?" Gliste han. Frigg svarte ikke, men det vettskremte blikket hennes sa nok. Det var ikke mye adelig over henne der hun krøp sammen i frykt. Benjamin trakk henne uvørent opp etter hetten på kappen, "Slipp meg!" Remjet hun iltert og prøvde å vri seg unna, "Ånei du, nytter nok ikke uten den kula." Humret han og holdt henne fast inntil seg med de senete, uforutsette sterke armene.

Han dro henne med seg bort til resten av mannskapet, hvor kaptein Sabeltann ventet, verket etter å få kloa i henne. "Se her, kæpt'n." Sa Benjamin stolt. Frigg ble myk og medgjørlig i armene hans i det Sabeltann satte blikket i henne. "Ditt krek!" Var alt han klarte å tordne fram. Han pekte så fingeren dirret foran henne. Faktisk dirret nesten hele mannen i sydende sinne. "Vit at jeg har ikke ødelagt noe som helst i borgen din." Pep hun forsiktig. Sabeltann bet ikke på, men et vindtrekk fikk han til å se seg rundt. Det blafret i lysene og et smell og en blårøyk fikk alle, foruten Benjamin til å ta et skritt bakover. Fire menn og Maga Kahn kom ut av røyken.

"Di dumme, klønete lille tispe!" Maga Kahn turet rett fram til Frigg, fortsatt fast i armene på Benjamin. Hun fikk seg et kjapt rapp over kjeften av Maga Kahn mens de fire mennene hans sirklet rundt med sverdene trukket og holdt mannskapet på avstand. Sabeltann trakk sverdet, "Maga Kahn, tror du at du skal få revansj?" Flirte han og klirret sverd med en av mennene. Maga Kahn smilte og kikket på sine undersåtter, "La meg ta meg av Sabeltann." Kapteinen var sliten og irritert, men en liten sverdkamp med Maga Kahn valgte han å tro skulle være lett.  
Maga Kahn skar en irritert grimase mot Frigg før han snudde seg til Sabeltann, "Ja, jeg skal ha revansj. Men først skal jeg ha et lite oppgjør med denne slepphendte slyngelen." Han snudde seg mot Frigg igjen, "Fordervede kløne! Ellers hadde du klørne så hardt rundt Auge, men når det endelig teller så knuser du min stakkars dyrebare, elskede Auge." Han sukket dramatisk. Frigg stirret skremt og forvirret på han. "Ja." Nikket Maga Kahn ertende. "Jeg vet hva du har brukt Auge til. Du skjønner, Auge ser meget godt." Han blunket og hevet et øyebryn. "En morsom liten sak, var han ikke? Du fant ihvertfall ut noen av hans beste egenskaper." Friggs blikk vek unna, det flammet varmt i kinnene. Maga Kahn knegget og godtet seg. "Hva er det han babler om?" Snerret Sabeltann. Mannskapet hans trakk på skuldrene. Pinky holdt munn. "Men ikke tro at jeg ikke skal finne en måte å straffe deg på!" Maga Kahn prikket Frigg i pannen. 

"Nok prat! Om noen skal straffe henne så er det uansett meg!" Tordnet Sabeltann og med vante trekk slo sverdet ut av hendene på en av Maga Kahns soldater. Maga Kahn smilte utfordrende og trakk sitt eget sverd.

 

"Benjamin, ta henne ned til fangekjelleren." Kommanderte Sabeltann og pekte på Frigg. Hun begynte å bykse i grepet på Benjamin igjen, og grep fatt i ermet til Pinky idet hun ble dratt forbi. Pinky tok hintet og løp etter Benjamin, som for å hjelpe han. 

"Nei!" Jamret hun høyt nedover den mørke korridoren mot cellen. Pinky tente noen små talglys mens Benjamin dro Frigg med seg bort til døren. "Hva i alle..." Mumlet Benjamin idet han åpnet døren. Det var fullt av klær i cellen. Stabler og rekkevis. Frigg kastet et blikk opp på han. "Eh, ja, jeg fikk Pinky til å organisere litt, og det var så mye lettere å..." Benjamin skjøv henne hardt innover så hun landet på en stabel. "Kjempeflott." Sa han uten tørt og klappet Pinky på skulderen før han løp opp for å hjelpe Sabeltann. "Kvinner altså.." Mumlet han på veien. Frigg styrtet mot vinduet i døren og grep Pinkys arm, "Vent!" Hveste hun. Pinky stakk fjeset opp mot døren. "Du må hjelpe meg! Sabeltann kommer til å kverke meg! Du og jeg er de eneste som vet hva som egentlig har skjedd." Pinky furet brynene litt. "Jo, men jeg vet ikke hva jeg skal tro. Jeg så blikket ditt da Maga Kahn fanget oss." Frigg sukket desperat og klemte hardere, "Ja, jeg vet." Hun summet seg litt, "Jeg vet..." Gjentok hun. "Men jeg ble bare så besatt. Den lokket så øredøvende." Hun stampet med foten i mangel på ord. "Og du vet at vi hadde ikke noe valg uansett. Du må hjelpe meg! Sabeltann kommer ikke til å vise meg nåde. Han vil ikke forstå!" Hun turte ikke gi slipp på armen hans i frykt for at Pinky skulle løpe.

Pinky senket blikket litt, tenkte seg om. Han så alltid for seg at Sabeltann var til tider rettferdig og nådig. Men kanskje var hans syn litt annerledes enn andre. Sabeltann var nok litt mildere mot Pinky fordi han hadde vært der siden Pinky var bare et lite spedbarn. Frigg derimot hadde bare båret med seg problemer. De så på hverandre og Pinky nikket sakte, "Greit, jeg låser opp. Men vent med å komme ut til jeg har dratt. Og ikke la Sabeltann se deg!" Frigg nikket raskere tilbake, "Jeg skylder deg en tjeneste." sa hun forsiktig og ga sakte slipp på armen hans. "Du skylder samtlige her en tjeneste vil jeg påstå." Hvisket Pinky. Hun svarte ikke,men hørte han fikle med låsen på andre siden. "Nå er den åpen. Jeg må hjelper kaptein Sabeltann. Snik seg ut og bli for all del ikke sett." Frigg kikket på han der han løp bortover korridoren. 

Så snudde hun seg mot klærne. Hun måtte ha på seg noe mer praktisk. Hun rev av seg kappen, skjorten og de tynne knebuksene. Sparket av seg de lette småskoene. Byttet det mot en hvit underskjorte og en mørkebrun jakke. Fant en sort bukse som hun klarte å stappe ned i de gamle lærstøvlene hun hadde fått av Rosa, som sto og nærmest ventet på henne ved døren. Så tok hun et par belter om livet, i tilfelle hun fikk bruk for de, og et lyseblått tørkle som hun knyttet rundt halsen. Til slutt dro hun håret bak i en rask flette, festet det med en bit tau og deretter listet seg ut døren. 

Frigg trippet ned korridoren og opp trappene. Hun ble stående, svøpt av mørket øverst i trappen og se på Sabeltann og hans mannskap kjempe mot Maga Kahn og hans soldater. Hun skulle til å pile forbi, men et stort blått lys og en trykkbølge veltet henne nesten ned trappen igjen. Ut av røyken kom fire menn til, og nå var de urettferdig mange mot Sabeltanns gjeng. Da så hun seg sitt snitt i å stikke, og lydløst forsvant hun ut. Hun stormet ned veien fra borgen og mot Abra Havns gater, løp det føttene kunne bære henne. 

Det var såvidt begynt å lysne mot dag, og Frigg så lyset i Olivers vindu. Hun stoppet opp et lite øyeblikk. Hvor skulle hun egentlig? Skulle hun løpe til skogs, eller ta en robåt? Ro til en annen del av øya og vente på forbiseilende? Kanskje kunne hun gjemme seg hos Oliver en stund, han ville kanskje forstå. Hun snudde seg og kikket forsiktig opp mot borgen, som om hun var redd noen der skulle se henne helt ned hit. Hun undret på om Sabeltann og hans menn klarte seg nå som Maga Kahn hadde flere soldater. Vurderte om hun skulle si ifra, kanskje de trengte hjelp. Før hun rakk å bestemme seg, hørte hun plutselig en stemme. "Der er hun!" Hun pisket rundt og så en horde mennesker hvor den fremste pekte aggressivt. Hun løftet hendene avvergende, "Vent!"  
De styrtet mot henne. Frigg begynte å løpe, men ble møtt av flere mennesker. En mann og en kvinne grep hver sin arm og tviholdt henne. Det ble plutselig et ukjent antall hender som alle la henne i bakken. Frigg kavet og viftet rundt seg, prøvde å sparke de unna. "Vent sier jeg!" Ordene hennes druknet i den høylytte massen. "Vi har henne!" Ropte de i kor, jublet, ertet, kaklet. "Men hør!" Før Frigg fikk sagt noe mer var det noen bak henne som presset et stykke tøy over munnen hennes. Hun bet ned på det, prøvde å rope forbi det men det ble bare lyd. Nå hadde de armer og føtter og hodet hennes stramt fast. Frigg vred seg og jamret, men ingen ga etter. "Noen må binde henne!" Var det en som foreslo, og idet en kvinne sa seg frivillig og løp for å hente tau, kom Rosa ut av døren sin. 

"Hva skjer?" Ropte hun forvirret og løp bort mot de. Der så hun Frigg i midten, liggende halvveis på bakken med minst ti hender som holdt henne. Hun strittet imot med det hun greide og svor bak tøystykket.  
"Vi binder henne, så kan vi gi henne til Sabeltann senere idag!" Var det to som foreslo. "Kanskje Sabeltann vil ha velkomstfest idag, vi kan gjøre det da!" De lo og nikket seg enige alle sammen. Frigg vred seg, festet et desperat blikk på Rosa, jamret høyere og høyere. "Ti stille!" Sa mannen bak henne og rykket i tøystykket. 

Rosa, som ikke hadde vært med på fangsten og dermed ikke var helt i fistelen, rynket brynene litt. "Vent nå, få høre hva hun prøver å si." Hun satte hendene i hoftene, tenkte hun kunne gi Frigg en ørliten sjanse. Mannen løsnet på tøyet så Frigg klarte å spytte det ut. Hun hev etter pusten, vred seg i grepene deres og snøftet utslitt. "Sabeltann." Sukket hun og innså at hun var mer sliten enn hun trodde. Hun dro pusten langsomt. "Han trenger hjelp i borgen. Maga Kahn og hans menn er alt for mange." Et par av hendene slapp henne. "Fort! Alle som kan må hjelpe til!" Sa en av mennene. "Men hva med henne da?" Spurte en av kvinnene som fortsatt holdt Frigg fast. "Bind henne fast et sted så tar vi oss av henne senere!" Ropte mannen mens han allerede løp opp mot borgen, etterfulgt av Rosa og flere menn og kvinner.

De var tre stykker igjen, to kvinner og en mann. Den ene kvinnen hadde hentet et langt tau. De kikket seg rundt, "Der nede, i det gamle ankeret!" Pekte kvinnen med tauet og dermed la de av gårde nedover steinene, mot stranden med en nektende Frigg på slep. De bandt ene enden i ankeret og den andre i håndleddet hennes før de spurtet for å hjelpe Sabeltann.

Frigg svor som en sjøulk mens hun vekslet mellom å prøve å pille opp knuten og rive seg løs. Det var helt til hun så det glimtet svakt i vannkanten et stykke unna. Hun rykket til, sank ihop bak ankeret og ventet. Det var en person som vasset fra robåten og inn mot stranden. Hun myste, men ble sittende stille. Til hun endelig så hvem det var. 

"Frigg?" Sa stemmen forvirret. Hun skjøt opp og hvinte som en forlatt valp, "Ivor!" hun løp så langt tauet rakk, bykset mot han mens hun irritert dro i tauet. "Trodde jammen ikke jeg skulle se deg igjen noensinne etter at du havnet overbord!" Han slengte armene rundt henne i en enorm klem. "Men hva er det som egentlig foregår her?" Sa han og holdt i tauet fra håndleddet hennes. "Du er nødt til å få meg løs! Hun grep jakken hans, "Kutt meg løs så stikker vi herfra med engang!" Ivor klødde seg litt i skjegget. "Jo, ja men vi tenkte å se om de har noe rom å selge her. Vi har bare et par flasker igjen." "Rom?" Hveste hun. "Glem nå det da! Dette er øya til Sabeltann, og han er ute etter meg!" Ivor trakk på det, "Ja, vi vet det er hans øy. Men hverken jeg eller noen andre på skipet har noe usnakket med Sabeltann." Frigg løftet den tjorede hånden demonstrativt, "Men det har jeg! Og han kommer ikke til å være nådig!" Ivor forstod. Han hadde bare hørt rykter om Sabeltanns vrede, men hadde ikke noe problem å tro på ryktene. Ivor tygget litt på leppen men vippet frem kniven sin. Frigg hadde kjøpt seg plass på skipet den gangen. Hun hadde jobbet like hardt som alle de andre, og selv om de var en tvilsom gjeng så hadde de alle vært bestemt på at de skulle stille opp for hverandre, og at det var de mot resten av verden så lenge de seilte. Nå trengte hun hjelp og han kunne da ikke bare la henne stå der fordi de ønsket mer rom å drikke. 

Ivor kuttet tauet uten å si noe. Så løp de begge til robåten og med det forsvant Frigg fra Abra Havn like lydløst som hun ankom.


End file.
